This invention relates to paint brush attachments such as girdles, sleeves, guards, edge controls, guides for the bristles in painting window frames and the like.
Prior art patents of interest include:
______________________________________ Number Patentee Date ______________________________________ 2,345,991 Rishel April 4, 1944 2,821,734 Carrabine Feb. 4, 1958 3,197,795 Forte Aug. 3, 1965 3,210,791 Rogholt Oct. 12, 1965 3,049,741 Bessette Aug. 21, 1962 3,341,879 Kumpman Sept. 19, 1967 ______________________________________
Rishel proposes a sliding bristle girdle to catch backward paint drainage.
Carrabine uses a pivoted side guard to back the edge of the bristles.
Forte discloses a bristle guard that is open on one side.
Rogholt has a blade edger that is pivoted adjacent the ferrule.
Bessette is concerned with a paint brush guide made of two parts, one of which partially embraces the bristles adjacent the ferrule, and the other is a flat tongue that can slide between the first part and the bristles.
Kumpman provides an edger that is pivoted to a girdle that is fixed to the brush ferrule.
Such proposals are more or less complicate and relatively expensive.
The main object of this invention is to provide a one-piece paint brush accessory that is simple in construction, easy to make and use, and possesses the following features:
1. Forms with the brush, a sales kit for displaying both the brush and the accessory.
2. Confines and protects the brush bristles while on display as well as when drying and/or during storage.
3. Adjusts longitudinally of the bristles to control the effective length of the bristle ends in painting.
4. Serves to squeeze excess paint from the bristles after each dip.
5. Provides an auxiliary hanger for the brush.
6. Adds very little to the cost, size, and/or weight of the brush.